There is a need to check in advance whether a mobile terminal can communicate via a mobile communication network operated by a specific communication carrier (telecommunications carrier) at a specific position. The position at which a mobile terminal can communicate via a mobile communication network, for example, can be specified with a certain degree of accuracy by collecting and analyzing data to which position information is added and which is transmitted from a mobile terminal having a global positioning system (GPS) function mounted thereon. Techniques for improving the accuracy of the positioning by GPS have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).